This invention relates to an apparatus for changing the direction of movement and/or orientation of containers during their processing. In another aspect, the invention relates to a method for orienting and/or changing the direction of movement of containers during processing.
It is difficult to transport containers having a high diameter to height ratio by automatic means because such containers are aerodynamically unstable. The propulsion of such containers often causes the containers to tumble, resulting in waste and jammed machinery. It is extremely difficult to change the orientation or direction of travel of such containers without tumbling a significant percentage of them. Containers having a high diameter to height ratio are most difficult to transport in a mouth-first orientation. There is thus a need for an apparatus capable of reliably orienting and transporting such containers in a side-first or bottom-first position.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for orienting and transporting a container.
It is further an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for changing the orientation of a container by any desired amount.
It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus for changing the direction of container travel without tumbling the container.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for accomplishing the above objects for containers having a high diameter to height ratio.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide methods for accomplishing the above objects.